Spore Mantis
|length= |weight= |hair= |eye= |status=Alive |allies= |enemies=Skullcrawlers Jack Chapman |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby=CGI |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' |lastappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' |plannedfor= |replacedby= }}Spore Mantises are giant insect Kaiju that appeared in ''Kong: Skull Island''. Name The name 'Spore' means that a cell made by some plants that is like a seed and can produce a new plant while 'Mantis' is an insect Appearance Spore Mantises have wood-shaped legs and bark-like skin covering their bodies. Roar Personality Origins A gigantic precursor to the phasmatodea order, the Spore Mantis is, in essence, a stick insect the size of a mature redwood tree. The limbs of its bark-skinned body house a powerful muscle system that is a unique interweaving of striated tendons and fibrous structural tissues more commonly found in the stems and roots of trees. These appendages allow the Spore Mantis to scuttle across ground at alarming speed. A new king of trees has been crowned. The General Sherman tree might have the record in terms of height, but then again the General Sherman can't get up and hunt you down. Housed within an epidermis of bark and vascular tissue, the Spore Mantis' trunk is host to large, slug-like parasite with spiked teeth and bone-crushing jaws. The digestive system uses a protein-rich sap to digest and encase the bodies of its prey, before excreting the remains, perfectly preserved as crystalline amber droppings that clearly reveal what it has eaten within. Our cryptobiology department appreciates the transparency. History Kong: Skull Island Jack Chapman encountered a Spore Mantis while trying to navigate through the island on his own. Chapman tried to kill it with his rifle, but the bullets only caused few of its wood to fall off. The giant insect then left, only because it spotted a Skullcrawler that eventually devoured Chapman. Abilities Camouflage The Spore Mantises' wooden tree-like bodies allow them to blend in with the surrounding forests. It is quite possible that they can live in large logs in order to protect themselves against predators. Endurance and Stamina With its large log-like bodies, the Spore Mantises' endurance might be as high as creatures that are similar size to their size. The Spore Mantises's thick skin can repel bullets from rifles, but they may not be strong enough to serve as protections from Skullcrawlers, and they will not risk fighting the powerful predators. Their stamina might be high since insects do have a lot of stamina. Intelligence Spore Mantises can hunt prey that are of smaller or similar sizes, but they will give up their meal to larger and fiercer predators such as Skullcrawlers in order to survive. Jaw Strength The Spore Mantises' jaws are strong enough to crush bones. Speed The Spore Mantises' muscular appendages allow them to run across the ground at great speed. Strength and Combat The Spore Mantises might not be very strong creatures, as one was shown backing away instead of standing its ground when it saw a Skullcrawler. Gallery Production SporeMantisKSIBiography.jpg Screenshots Screen Shot 2017-02-26 at 9.26.04 AM.png Category:King Kong Monsters Category:Legendary Godzilla Kaiju Category:Creatures of Skull Island Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Kong: Skull Island Category:Skull island